New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros.
New Super un show increíble de aventura es una serie creada por Manuel, Sinopsis 7 meses después de la batalla contra Ultron, el equipo se ve en su batalla mas grande contra Infinity Murder Episodios Piloto # New Super Un Show Increible De Aventura Bros Temporada 1 (Saga Inicial) # De Nuevo a Los Gansos # La Alianza del Mal # Los Rivales # The Amazing Spider-Man # Zombies!! (especial de Halloween) # La Invasion de Weegee Parte 1 # La Invasiòn de Weegee Parte 2 # Luigi Orinico Gigante vs Jake Gigante # Margarita Regresa # Mario VS Luigi # El Lich # Ninjago (crossover con ninjago) # Iron man el hombre de hierro (crossover con iron man) # Mario y Spider-Man Vs Wario Venom # La Identidad del Antiguo Mal Relevada!!! (Final de Temporada) Temporada 2 (Saga de la maldad) # El Regreso de Quilgin (especial) # Me Mow Is Back! # El Regreso de Venom # Carnage(Parte 1) # Carnage(Parte2) # Mega Man # La Guerra de Pintura # La Gran Cazeria de Kraven # La Última Cazeria de Kraven # El misterio de Mysterio # El Dr. octopus # Tiempos Atras (este lo cree en word) # El Duende Verde # El Duende Verde (parte 2) # Los 12 siniestros (parte 1) # Los 12 siniestros (parte 2) # Giga Bowser (final de temporada) Temporada 3 (La Saga de la Oscuridad) # R.H.I.N.O # Finn (episodio) # Man Spider # Terror Tales # Before # Glitch # Una Aventura Navideña # La Aventura Galactica # La Aventura Galactica (Parte 2) # La Aventura Galactica (Parte Final) (Final de Temporada) Temporada 4 (Saga de Infinity Murder) #Defenders Disassembled #Defensores Assemble (Continuación del episodio de arriba) #The Infinity Murder (Continuación de los episodios anteriores) #The Infinity Gauntlet (Parte Final de los episodios anteriores) #Mundo Fantasma #Larry Koopa #The Incredible Power of Fire Form Manuel #A Travel to the 2150 Earth # NSUSDAB: The End (Ova) Epísodio Final El final de la serie fue escrito el 7 de Febrero de 2017, llevando a la serie a una duración total de 54 epísodios (51 Normales, y 3 crossover), 1 película y 1 Ova. El final se dió en el último Crossover, y Manuel proximamente abrirá un Blog para explicarlo: Especiales # Zombies!! # El Regreso de Quilgin (especial) # Terror Tales # Una Aventura Navideña Cortos Los cortos estan basados en videojuegos, si quieres que un videojuego sea parodiado dilo en los comentarios. Five Nights at Fun Fun Zone: Rigby quiere ganar más dinero por lo que toma un empleo de guardia nocturna en la zona muy muy divertida con nuevos robots animales que le haran el trabajo imposible. (Parodia de Five Nights at Freddys) Manuel, The Pokemon Trainer: Manuel esta listo para ir por su pokemon inicial ( los de Kanto: Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle)e iniciar su viaje para hacerse con todos y volverse un maestro pokemon (Parodia de Pokemon) Peliculas *New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros. La Amenaza de Ultron Fecha de estreno: 8 de Marzo de 2016 Intro de la serie Intro Curiosidades *En los crossovers se uniran los heroes que menciono la PB * En esta serie todos viven en el mismo mundo solo separado por fronteras puestas por Weegee en la antigüedad para evitar que los heroes se reunieran, pero luego se revelo que en realidad eran planetas distintos. * Las Aventuras de Un Show Mas P.L es un spin off de la serie con Manuel de protagonista * Un miembro murió en Crossover P.L, Geno *La tercera temporada se tuvo que reducir mucho por que la película ya llevaba un gran atraso, al igual que la cuarta temporada. Línea del Tiempo, * La temporada 1 y 2 ocurren antes de te recuerdo y en Un Show Más despues de I Like you Hi * La temporada 3 ocurre antes de Plano Astral, ero despues de Joshua and Margaret investigations y en Un Show Más antes de la sexta temporada y despues de Real Date Crossovers * Un Show Increíble de Aventura * Un Crossover P.L. * Un Crossover Más. Premios * Premios PL 2013:mejor crossover nominado a New Súper Un Show Increible De Aventura Bros. * Premios PL 2013:mejor villano nominado a Weegee villano de New Súper Un Show Increíble De Aventura Bros. * Premios PL 2014:mejor villano nominado a Carnage * Premios PL 2014:Mejor Editor Nominado a Usuario:Manuel2013 Web New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros. Wiki Previews * El Regreso de Quentin * New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros. La pelicula (trailer Oficial 1) *El primer trailer de la pelicula fue uno beta este es oficial *New Súper Un Show Increíble De Aventura Bros. La película (preview) (No oficial) *Terror Tales (Preview) *New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros.La pelicula *New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros. The Infinity War (Trailer) *New Súper Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros. 2 (Comic Con Trailer) New Súper Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros. Chosse your side, Civil War Videojuego El 21 de noviembre se anuncio que un videojuego de NSUSDAB: New Super Un Show Increible de Aventuras Bros.Fight Categoría:Series Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Previews Categoría:Series creadas por Manuel2013 Categoría:Animes